Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection head, a liquid ejection apparatus, and a method of supplying liquid, and specifically relates to a liquid ejection head that performs an ejection operation while allowing liquid to flow through a passage between a liquid ejection opening and an element generating ejection energy.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-355973 describes this type of liquid ejection head that performs ink ejection operation while circulating ink in a passage between an ejection opening and a heating resistor that generates ejection energy, of the liquid ejection head, by causing ink circulation in the liquid ejection head. According to this configuration, it is possible to eject ink which is thickened when moisture, etc. of ink evaporates due to heat generated as a result of the ejection operation, and to supply new ink. As a result, it is possible to prevent clogging of the ejection opening due to the thickened ink.
However, in a configuration in which liquid is allowed to flow through a passage between an ejection opening and an energy generation element as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-355973, quality of liquid existing adjacent to the ejection opening may vary depending on shapes of the passage or the ejection opening, even though liquid flows. For example, in a liquid ejection head that ejects ink, ink may be thickened or a color material concentration may be changed, which may result in ink ejection defect or an uneven density of a printed image.